Heridas de guerra
by ddeiSmile
Summary: Odiaba su forma egoísta de ser porque la única persona que le hacía daño no era Flippy sino ella misma al temerle cuando él más la necesitaba.


Happy Tree Friends Copyright © Rhode Montijo, Kenn Navarro y Aubrey Ankrum .  
><strong>!<strong>advertencia: ¿Violación?«¿Lime/Lemon?«  
><strong>!<strong>dedicado: Poison Fanfic, Anu, por tu hermoso cumpleaños(L).

* * *

><p><strong>Heridas de guerra►<strong>  
>—<em>por:ddeı<em>—

* * *

><p>Abrió la puerta muy lentamente y con pasos dudosos avanzó por la mullida alfombra carmesí, hundiendo sus pequeños dedos al colocarse en putillas para evitar despertarle.<p>

El eco del aire acondicionado le hacía sentir más nervios. Su corazón latía velozmente contra sus costillas, golpeándole sin piedad los tímpanos. Dos sonidos que comenzaban a marearla ¿o eran acaso los nervios? No estaba segura, así como tampoco lo estaba del momento en el que finalmente había llegado a su lado; le contempló en su extensión, sus botas aún enfundaban sus pies mientras que el uniforme tejido en diferentes tonos de verde ahora se combinaba con grandes manchas de sangre, notando, además, la mueca de dolor que desfiguraba su rostro.

¿Cuántas veces había admirado ése semblante? No estaba segura.

Abrazó con fuerza el botiquín, temerosa de los recuerdos oscuros que le amenazaban cada vez que él se acercaba. Recuerdos que siempre terminaban con un brillante cuchillo amenazando la suave y clara piel de su cuello.

Suspiró intentando calmarse y con sumo cuidado se sentó a un lado de él.

Las tijeras se encargaron de desaparecer el uniforme militar que cubría su pecho dejando al aire una gran herida que atravesaba desde su costado hasta el inicio de las costillas. Para la buena fortuna —_de ambos_— no era profunda, apenas y había penetrado la piel, pero de cualquier forma debía evitar que se infectara.

Sus dedos suaves comenzaron por acariciar la piel y seguidos de éstos una porción de _gasa_con la cual comenzó a curarle.

De aquella forma se sentía más tranquila; mientras él no despertara en aquella forma todo estaría bien. No sufriría, no le dolería saber que la persona de la cual estaba enamorada intentaría hacerle daño. Y lo que le parecía aún peor: Se haría daño a sí mismo. Incluso si sonaba egoísta ella no deseaba ver más de aquél lado.

—... Flaky —bisbisó con su tono masculino.

La pelirroja saltó sorprendida, sin embargo no pudo alejarse. Buscó sus ojos dándose cuenta que deseaba verlos y adorarlos, más sus parpados seguían apretándose dolorosamente. Guió la diestra que se aferraba al cuello de su gran _sweater_bermellón, hasta acariciar las hebras verdes. Piel contra piel notó que tenía algo de fiebre y aquello llenó sus ojos de lágrimas.

Porque una vez más lo único que ella lograba hacer era asustarse. Tal vez si gritase su nombre él la escucharía y correría hasta a ella regresando en su personalidad racional; pero su garganta nunca daba para más que sollozos mientras se escondía de aquel lado que la guerra había creado en él.

Era egoísta y siempre lo sería en su interior y aquello era lo que tal vez la lastimaba en realidad.

Tragándose la tormenta que hacía estragos en su pecho se levantó de la cama; desapareció por la puerta para servir algo de agua en una bandeja y tras colocar una toalla doblada a un lado se giró para poder seguir atendiéndolo.

—Flippy —exclamó sorprendida al verle de pie en el marco de la puerta—..., ¿qué haces? Deberías estar en cama, aún no he... Yo no...

Guardó silencio al notar que él empuñaba su arma. Se aferró a la bandeja y tras unos segundos donde intentó regular su respiración, dejó a un lado el agua y la toalla.

—Te ves —interrumpió él sin siquiera mirarle—... _Apetitosa_.

No supo en qué momento Flappy clavó el cuchillo en la madera de la mesa del comedor, sólo fue consciente del terror que sintió cuando ambos cuerpos chocaron en un frenesí donde él buscaba sentirla y ella intentaba huir.

Su mente gritaba que se alejara, que huyera, que le dejara.

Besos rudos que la obligaban a renunciar al poco aire que entraba a sus pulmones mientras sentía un calor duro rozarle la cara interna de su muslo derecho. Sus muñecas ardían por la fuerza que él aplicaba para mantenerla quieta mientras que su interior sufría espasmos de placer ante los dedos juguetones que se encargaban de acariciarla, estirarla…, humedecerla.

Temió porque jamás se había entregado a _aquél_Flappy; aquél que no era suyo y que no la apreciaba.

Más no pudo evitarlo cuando él se abrió paso entre sus piernas. Llenándola de un calor que ya le era conocido; aún cuando aquellos besos la lastimaban, esas manos la herían y aquellas palabras cargadas de un deseo carnal no las reconocía, el calor que la llenaba le era un hermoso recuerdo porque su Flappy siempre era atento, amoroso, apasionado, más nunca la lastimaba. Era todo lo contrario en acciones y sin embargo su interior ya estaba acostumbrado a aquella textura, aquél calor, esa dureza y sobre todo el sentimiento de bienestar que le producía saber que él se refugiaba en ella.

Que al menos lograba ahogar todas sus penas en su interior.

Y entonces sintió un calor húmedo recorrer su pierna.

Bajo aquella nebulosa buscó la procedencia sin poder callar sus suspiros. Él besaba su cuello, mordiéndola con fiereza sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo aterrada que ahora Flaky se encontraba.

¡_Sangre_!

Era sangre lo que se escurría por toda su pierna. Intentó moverse desesperada pero todo fue inútil.

Al menos hasta que él gimió de dolor.

Flappy cayó al suelo sin poder ser capaz de permanecer más tiempo de pie. La pelirroja saltó para huir del lugar, sus piernas se movían por inercia hacia la salida hasta que se dio cuenta que nuevamente lo estaba haciendo.

Le estaba abandonando por aquél terror irracional que le embargaba ante cualquier situación. Otra vez ella le defraudaba, huía por su bien mientras que él sufría. Se conformaba con simplemente entregarle un calor sexual y sentía que hacía demasiado cuando era todo lo contrario, porque lo que Flappy buscaba en ella eran palabras de amor que le ayudaran a olvidar, no un simple placer.

Jadeó al girarse en contra de sus deseos. Y con dificultad comenzó a caminar hacia él. Pasos temblorosos que la llevaron como si se tratase de un _zombie_a curarle.

Porque Flaky siempre intentaría calmar el dolor de aquellas heridas de guerra.

Aún si eso significaba matar a su propio corazón y lastimar a su propio cuerpo. Tan sólo rezaría porque Flippy estuviera bien y a su lado, y cuando su otro yo saliera a relucir ella estaría allí, asustada pero mordiéndose el labio para no huir y que cuando la versión que ella amaba regresara la viera a ella con una sonrisa comprensiva y sus brazos abiertos. No sería más quien lloraba en la oscuridad centrándose en sus pesadillas, sería fuerte por él y para él.

* * *

><p><strong>!<strong>βeta r: _no está beteado_.

_**Notita**: Las ganas de desarrollar el lemon no me faltaron pero bueno xD no estaba segura si debía hacerlo. Finalmente Anu e_é aquí está, espero que te guste T_T Agradezco a NekoNata :D porque por leer su fic finalmente saqué esta cosa._


End file.
